


O segredo da líder

by ProjetoAniverse, Zayice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Clube dos fodedores de robôs, F/M, Fluffy, declaração de amor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki e Kazuichi Souda perceberam que Miu Iruma, líder do Clube de Fodedores de Robôs, estava diferente. Com a ajuda de Kokichi Ouma, eles descobrem o que está acontecendo.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	O segredo da líder

Clube de Fodedores de Robôs, um dos vários clubes da Academia Pico da Esperança. Nesse clube, estão os alunos mais ligados à robótica, invenções e tecnologia. Dentre outras palavras, é pequeno por conta dessa exigência, afinal, há poucos alunos na Pico da Esperança que são assim. Os membros atuais são três, sendo esses os destaques de suas respectivas turmas. 

Chihiro Fujisaki, Super Colegial Programador, de toda a classe 78, é um dos alunos mais comportados e inteligentes. Sempre tirando notas boas e recentemente criou um IA chamada Alter Ego.

Kazuichi Souda, Super Colegial Mecânico. Embora não seja comportado e só presta atenção em Sonia Nevermind — por quem ele tem uma paixão platônica —, ele é esforçado no que faz e sempre está inventando algo. Chegou a criar um robô urso — uma coisa que Junko Enoshima, da classe 78, pediu — que sabe andar e ainda fala.

Miu Iruma, Super Colegial Inventora. Ela não é comportada, longe disso: Miu só vive falando palavrões, flertando e reclamando. Entretanto é uma das alunas mais inteligentes da classe 79. A Inventora faz jus ao seu título e só vive inventando coisas novas.

Juntos, os três são os membros do Clube de Fodedores de Robôs.

Recentemente, Kokichi Ouma pediu a entrada no clube, mas Miu não aceitou ainda, já que, para ela, Kokichi não passava apenas de um gnomo roxo mentiroso.

Você deve estar se perguntando quem é o líder, certo? Miu é a presidente do clube, sendo Chihiro e Kazuichi participantes. A razão pela qual Miu fez esse clube foi para unir as mentes brilhantes da Pico da Esperança com a intenção de criar um robô perfeito. 

Mas por que se chama “ _Fodedores de robôs_ ”? Simples, K1-B0, Super Colegial Robô, foi contra o que Miu sugeriu. Afinal, ele disse que eles são jovens demais para criar um robô e que isso demora anos para ser feito. Miu ficou com raiva e colocou esse nome do clube.

Ultimamente, ela anda bem distante do clube, sempre distraída e se assustando quando alguém fala com ela. Como Kazuichi e Chihiro passam a maior parte do tempo deles com Miu, obviamente estranharam isso.

— Ela pode está doente — disse Kazuichi. O mecânico e o programador estavam no refeitório, já que era intervalo.

— Acho que não, Kazuichi. Ela não iria para escola se estivesse doente… — disse Chihiro. O pequeno programador estava ficando preocupado. Apesar de Miu ser grossa e falar palavras de baixo calão, Chihiro gostava dela.

— Eu não sei o que fazer… — Kazuichi esfregou as mãos em seu rosto, também estava bastante preocupado.

— Nishishi, vejo que os fodidos por um robô estão preocupados. — Kokichi Ouma se aproximou de Chihiro e Kazuichi. — O que foi? Um robô fez sexo com vocês? Espera um pouco… — Ficou tenso. — Robôs têm pau?

— Me poupe com suas perguntas, Kokichi! — gritou Kazuichi.

— Nishishi. Claro que eles têm pau, o meu robô tem pau.

— Eu não preciso saber disso… — Chihiro escondeu o rosto.

— Não se preocupe, Chihi. Era uma mentira! — disse, e depois começou a rir. — Mas agora é sério, o que aconteceu?

— Miu está agindo estranha… — disse Chihiro.

— Estranha como?

— Anda distraída… se assusta quando alguém fala com ela… anda babando muito… 

— Oh, ela está com raiva!

— Acho que não é isso — disse Kazuichi.

— Então ela tá no cio!

— Muito menos isso!

— E-enfim… — Chihiro interviu a discussão. — Estamos ficando realmente preocupados. Miu não é assim.

— Hm… Não sou especialista nisso, mas acho que é… — Kokichi levantou os braços e bateu as mãos, que nem o meme do Bob Esponja fazendo um arco-íris — amor.

— A-amor…? Ela está apaixonada…? — perguntou Chihiro.

— Deve ser outra bobagem dele! Eu sei quando alguém está apaixonado!

— Kazuichi, você não namora e a garota que você gosta está dando uns pega no Gundham.

— QUUUÊÊÊ!?

— É uma mentira! — O líder supremo riu.

— Para com isso, garoto! Eu quase tive um infarto!

— Enfim, por que não vão seguir ela? — sugeriu. — Vai que vocês descubram algo.

Chihiro e Kazuichi se olharam. Eles sabiam que o que Kokichi disse seria a opção mais fácil.

**[…]**

Miu Iruma estava sentada perto da Pico da Esperança. Ela estava nervosa, parecia tensa com algo.

K1-B0, Super Colegial Robô, chegou perto de Miu Iruma. Quando o viu, fez questão de fazer alguma piada suja:

— Está mais atrasado do que menstruação de mulher grávida!

— Mas mulheres grávidas não menstruam… Oh… Entendi… — O robô ficou sem jeito. — Enfim, por que me chamou?

— É q-que… — Estava aflita. — Queria te pedir desculpas…

— Por quê?

— Sobre essa minha raiva por você não apoiar o meu clube…

— Era isso? Não precisava fazer isso, Miu. Eu até gostei de algumas das coisas que vocês fizeram. — Keebo riu. 

— Para de rir da minha cara, seu robô de merda! — disse, tensa.

— Calma, Miu!

— Não tem como ter calma com você, Keebo! Você é tão ingênuo que não percebe meus sinais!

— Sinais…?

— Eu te amo, porra! 

— Oh… Eu… estou realmente surpreso…

— Claro que está! Você é mais cego que cego procurando uma agulha no palheiro durante um tiroteio! 

— Acho que a expressão é para alguém confuso…

— Foda-se!

— … Bem… Eu também amo você, Miu.

— Sério?

— Sim! Você é uma boa amiga! Assim como Kaede é amiga do Shuichi. — Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Miu, afinal, Kaede e Suichi estavam em uma eterna friendzone.

— Vai tomar no olho do seu cu, Keebo! — gritou. A inventora pegou o robô e deu um beijo nele. Keebo não sabia o que fazer, não foi programado para esse tipo de coisa. Miu parou o beijo e olhou para Keebo. — Era esse tipo de eu te amo que estava me referindo…

— Oh… Entendo… Sendo sincero… até gostei… — O robô sorriu.

— Meu cu! — Ouviram um grito. — Meu cu! Meu cu! Meu cu! Meu cu!

— Cala a boca, Kokichi! — Escutaram a voz de Kazuichi.

— Não adianta, eles já sabem que estamos aqui — disse a voz de Chihiro.

Chihiro, Kazuichi e Kokichi saíram atrás de uma moita.

— É sério isso? Estavam me espionando, porra!?

— Nos desculpe, Miu! A gente viu que você estava agindo estranha ultimamente e ficamos preocupados — disse Chihiro.

— Vão a puta que pariu!

— Dane-se a puta que pariu! Você é a líder do clube de fodedores de robôs e estava beijando um robô! — disse Kokichi, indignado.

— Ora pois, a minha vida sexual ativa é da sua conta, gnomo de merda!?

— Mas você está sendo hipócrita com o próprio nome do clube!

— Vá a merda, Cockichi!

— Vá você!

— Parem! — O robô gritou. — Kokichi, Miu disse que só colocou esse nome porque ela estava com raiva de mim. E, Miu, você não devia ter colocado esse nome desde o início.

— Querem saber!? Fodam-se vocês todos! O nome do clube agora vai ser Clube dos Gênios da Pico da Esperança! — disse Miu.

— Eu me recuso a entrar nesse clube! — gritou Kokichi. — Eu cancelo a minha inscrição!

— Foda-se, você não ia entrar mesmo!

— Kokichi. — Kirumi Tojo estava ali perto.

— K-kirumi! Quando chegou aqui? — perguntou Keebo, assustado.

— Faz um tempo que estou aqui — disse a empregada. — Enfim, o senhor Jin Kirigiri quer falar com Kokichi. Ele descobriu sobre você ter entupido a privada com todos os papéis higiênicos, Kokichi.

— Merda… A gente resolve essa merda depois! — gritou.

Kirumi pegou Kokichi, colocou-o no colo e foi o levando até a sala do diretor.

— Enfim, vocês dois entenderam!? — perguntou Miu para Kazuichi e Chihiro.

— Sim, Miu, entendemos — disse Chihiro, sorrindo. — Agora, Kazuichi, vamos deixar os pombinhos sozinhos. — Chihiro e Kazuichi saíram.

— … Keebo… vai querer entrar no meu clube…?

— … Sim… — Deu um beijo na bochecha de Miu. — Irei.


End file.
